Family Ties
by morgana07
Summary: AU story with original characters mixed in./ A person from Joe's past comes calling and Lundy learns something new about some of his partner's family and his own.


All Houston knights' people are owned by their creators while Morgan and Joe's new cousins are my own. This story was written for pure enjoyment. All feedback welcome.

FAMILY TIES

PROLOUGE

"'Joseph LaFiamma will be dead before the old man gets back to stop it.'" A muffled electronically distorted voice on a tape that clicked off as the small tape player clattered on a bar top.

Two men were gathered in the empty bar section of an upscale Chicago restaurant/bar.

Both were young in their early 30's and despite being so different in appearance were closely related and also knew what the message meant.

In Chicago it was no secret that the LaFiamma family were huge in the crime areas under the leadership of Michael LaFiamma, or Uncle Mikey as he was commonly called, and that it was only through his connections that his favored nephew was spared a contract on his life.

Also, it was clear by the call that the contract was still on despite Joe being in Houston Texas for the last several years and that someone was taking advantage of Mikey and his wife, Teresa, being in Rome.

"Damn. I always knew this would happen." Zachary LaFiamma swore as he swiped a rag angrily across his bar. "Told Mikey that it would hit one day."

A former Army Ranger, at 32, Zach had no love for his family's illegal involvements but still had a protective sense for his family and had always looked up to his slightly older more outgoing cousin.

"No way to get a hold of Uncle Mike either. We do nothing and Joe dies or…." The other man left the rest hanging.

At 30, Aiden O'Neill was the fourth born and first son of Catherine LaFiamma, Uncle Mickey's youngest sister, and her Irish born husband, author Douglas O'Neill.

Cousins by blood, best friends by choice, the two were as different as night and day.

While Zach had inherited the LaFiamma dark Italian good looks with long wavy black hair and deep green eyes, Aiden's fair skin, hair, eyes and slight accent were all obviously from his father.

Both were tall and slender with good looks. They both also had mysteries in their past and the uncanny ability to handle or find trouble.

"Lance is in New Orleans. Call him and tell him to get to Houston and try to keep Joey alive. We'll meet him." Zach decided, reaching for his cell phone. "I give Michael a call. With any luck we can cut this off before anyone gets hurt."

CHAPTER ONE

Houston Texas in the middle of a rare snow storm always brought out the strange and weird.

"Why do these guys come out of the woodwork in a damn snow storm?" Sgt. Joe LaFiamma wondered after he and his partner had finished helping arrest some rowdy drunks downtown before heading for Chicken's Place, a usual haunt after work.

"Never had crackpots in Chicago when it snowed, LaFiamma?" Sgt. Levon Lundy drawled as he easily drove his red 4x4 Jimmy through the snow covered streets.

The two men had been partners for several years since Joe had been transferred to Houston after some trouble in his native Chicago.

While the partners were total different in both appearance and temperaments, they had slowly become friends.

LaFiamma had dark, thick hair he usually liked to keep well groomed with green eyes and pure Italian looks that made women melt. He loved good clothes, wine, food, etc. He was also impatient and hot headed and also thought Texans were too slow.

Lundy, a native Texan, was about as tall as his friend with unruly wavy blond hair and blue eyes. His slightly more rugged good looks suited his taste in blue jeans, boots and his ever present Stetson hat. Also, as a Texan, he was calmer and tended to view things differently than his friend.

There was, however, one thing the two cops did have in common: Lundy's 26 year old cousin, Morgan Harrison.

A former government agent who was now a freelance agent and also owner of Harrison Enterprises, an international corporation, the ½ British young woman had been spending more time in Houston and had began a slightly more than plutonic relationship with Lundy's partner. A fact the Texan still felt a little unnerved with.

"We had crackpots in Chicago all the time, Lundy." Joe replied to his friend's teasing question then glanced at his partner curiously. "Still don't mind this?"

Lundy's hands tightened ever so slightly on the wheel as he drove Joe back toward his apartment. "What, mind the fact that my cousin is spending the night at your place? I mind it a lot LaFiamma."

"I'll be on the couch, Lundy." Joe rolled his eyes. "You're the one having the ranch sprayed for bugs and don't like her staying at her own places. Besides, you don't see me saying anything about you staying at O'Brien's place."

Carol 'Legs' O'Brien was a fellow Houston officer and had offered Lundy the use of her apartment while she was out of town.

"Carol is outta of town and you know that." Lundy sighed as he pulled up to the curb by his partner's apartment building and noticed the blue and silver Viper parked there. "Alright, alright. But don't expect me not to call."

Joe grinned as he got out of the truck. "After I change and make sure she's settled we'll probably meet you at Chickens'." He assured his worried friend. "She'll be fine Lundy."

Lundy nodded. "No doubt partner. Cause if Morgan's not, Robinson won't be the one to kill you." He warned lightly, and then coughed. "Joe? Tell her….tell her to be good."

"Yeah Lundy, I'll tell her." Joe assured his friend then looked back before closing the door. "For some unknown reason, she loves you too."

The Texan growled something under his breath and fought to ignore the coldness in his stomach, waving it away as the same concern he felt whenever his younger cousin was with LaFiamma and not something else.

As Joe went in his building, still grinning over his partner's overly hyper protectiveness, he noticed one of his downstairs neighbors looking out her door.

"Evening Mrs. Murray." He greeted the usually sociable 85 year old matron as he got his mail.

Mrs. Murray gave him a rare disgusted look in return. "Joseph, from now on, when you give people access to your apartment I wish you would ask them to refrain from blaring the television so loudly. Some people like to go to bed early and having such loud thumps and yells from upstairs can be disturbing." She stated coolly before slamming her door.

Joe frowned at that, going upstairs to his place. He had dropped off his key at Morgan's office so she wouldn't have to wait for him to get home and he knew she was here because her car was out front but Mrs. Murray's complaints bothered him.

Despite her life, Morgan was a quiet girl who kept to herself and he knew she wouldn't have had his TV on cause in all the time he had known her, she had rarely ever watched television. Telling him that 'There hasn't been anything decent on to watch since the late 80's.'

So, if it hadn't been the television making the noise then what the hell was it?

Joe slowly neared his apartment and felt his nerves go cold. His senses were on high as he tried the knob and found it locked which was nothing odd since his friend never liked to leave a door unlocked when she was alone.

Holding his key, Joe pulled one of his Colts out of the shoulder holster he wore before unlocking the door and opening it slowly.

"Honey! I'm home!" he called in a joking manner but was wary when he looked behind the door to be sure no one was waiting.

Nothing. His eyes looked around the 1st floor of his loft. Nothing seemed out of place but the cold feeling was still there.

"Morgan?" Joe seen her bag and jacket laying off to one side but something else caught his eye.

A spot on his white rug that he knelt by and lightly touched, fingering the wet spot and knowing it was blood before he looked fully and heard a step behind him.

Already spinning around with the Colt held ready, the Houston cop only saw a blur as something crashed against his skull and then nothing except….

"Goodbye Joseph." A voice echoed in Italian as he lost consciousness.

CHAPTER TWO

Despite the bad weather, Chicken's was busier than Lundy had really expected. Not as packed as usual so Lundy was able to get the owner's attention as he entered.

Chicken was a big black man with graying hair and a ready smile for anyone, but especially for one of his closest friends.

"Levon, you lose someone tonight or what?" he asked as the Texan took a seat at the bar.

"LaFiamma said he'd probably be in later." Lundy took his hat off and explained. "Took him home because he wanted to be sure Morgan was settled."

The large black restaurant owner's eyebrows rose and Lundy waved it off.

"Had to have the ranch sprayed for termites or something so with Morgan in town, Joe offered to let her stay with him. Personally, I think LaFiamma planted the little suckers just so he could." Lundy sighed.

Chicken had known Lundy for a while and understood his concern for a girl who still thought of as a child. "Joe's a good man, Levon. Besides, there are too many mercenaries who will kill him if he hurts her."

"Yeah but don't mean I have to like it." Lundy muttered, figuring he'd wait another half hour before calling his partner and still trying to get rid of the unease in his stomach.

Two hours later and Lundy was becoming more than a little ticked off.

"I swear he does this on purpose." He muttered under his breath since he didn't want Chicken laughing but he couldn't help looking every time the door opened and swearing when it wasn't his Italian partner and cousin who entered.

"Levon, you are not calling that boy." Chicken intoned as the younger man reached for the phone he kept behind the bar. "Joe will be here soon."

The Texan muttered again but sat back on the stool and tried to concentrate on his beer when his eyes wondered over to a booth in the back.

The lone occupant had been bothering Lundy since he first noticed him 45 minutes before.

Usually none of the people who came to Chicken's caused Lundy any concern but this one bothered him, not only by his choice of sitting in a booth by himself since he could have been easily waiting for someone but there was something else.

The man was young or so, maybe late 20's or early 30's, with slightly over shoulder length mahogany colored hair that he wore loose with two gold hoops in one ear. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of mirrored sunglasses.

That in itself was strange because who wore sunglasses inside at night but it was also the way he held himself that sent warnings through Lundy.

Dressed casually in black slacks with a navy blue shirt and leather jacket, he sat in the booth relaxed but it was obvious he was looking at and missing nothing. Several of the waitresses tried flirting with him and he was polite but didn't try returning the gestures. He just sat and looked, casually drinking a glass of wine until he suddenly moved his head and met the Texas cop's curious gaze fully.

"Damn." Lundy turned back to Chicken who had come up to the bar. "Who is he?" he asked, nodding toward the booth but frowned when he seen it was empty. "What the hell?"

Chicken had been looking when something else caught his eye, a flash from the door. Like the ceiling light reflected off of something shiny. "Levon…" he started to say when he seen the knife. "Look out!"

Lundy heard the warning and was already on his feet, reaching for his Colt when he seen the knife coming toward him. "Damn!"

A hand suddenly reached up and caught the blade as it flew through the air toward the cop and quickly tossed it up in the air, grabbed the handle and hurled it back at the thrower.

"So much for handling this peaceful." The voice that spoke belonged to the stranger Lundy had been watching.

Strong with a mild accent that was obviously from Louisiana, the stranger ignored the now screaming people in the bar and pointed over Lundy's shoulder. "Coming up, guy has a gun he's pulling."

Before Lundy could reply the stranger was already in the crowd having seen something else and Lundy turned to see a man pulling a gun as he neared him.

Quickly pulling the Colt, Lundy easily handled the would be attacker and turned to see where the other man was. "Chicken, call for backup."

The slender young man with the accent had disarmed another two men, 1 with a gun and another with a longer dagger.

"Amateurs." He sounded disgusted as he stood and dusted off his hands before looking at Lundy. "It seems maybe ruining my time off hasn't been a bad idea, does it Sgt. Lundy?"

Not sure what was going on, Lundy wasn't taking any chances and aimed his Colt at the all too calm man. "Who are you and who were they?" he demanded. "How did you know who I was?"

With a calm smile, the young man reached into his jacket as if oblivious to the gun pointed at him and tossed Lundy his wallet.

"Joann said she'd send back up ASAP Levon." Chicken had joined his friend.

"'Lance Duvall.'" Lundy looked at the identification then back at the man in front of him. "It says you're a private investigator."

The man looked up and finally took off his glasses to show gray eyes. "Really? Damn, I gave you the wrong ID." He sighed, and then shrugged. "Anyway, my name is Lance Duvall. The question is where your partner is?"

Lundy frowned more at that as sirens could be heard. "I took Joe home to change. He said after he got Morgan settled they'd be over but…"

Lance's eyes flashed and he stood quickly from checking the men he had disarmed. "Morgan? She's with Joe?" he demanded, swearing in rapid French. "Damn, leave it to Joey to throw a monkey wrench into Zach's well laid plans."

"Who are you?" Lundy demanded again, not liking any of this. "What did these guys want?"

"Since Joe isn't with you, I have no clue. Ideas but I don't like them." Lance sighed, and then met the Houston cop's eyes as Lundy's hand landed on his shoulder. "Sgt. Lundy, I am the good guys here. Your cousin and mine are in danger."

That stopped Lundy cold. "Your…" he frowned at the other man. "Your LaFiamma's cousin?"

"Not something I admit very often but yeah." Lance grinned then grew serious. "We need to get to Joe and Morgan before anything else happens."

"Damn, I knew this night was wrong." Lundy muttered, reaching for his jacket and hat. "Chicken, when Joann gets here tell her to send somebody over to LaFiamma's place and better call the boys downtown."

"Be careful Levon." Chicken called after his friend but had a cold feeling it was already too late for that.

"Damn, no answer." Lundy threw his cellular down in frustration

And looked over at his passenger. "Why is one of LaFiamma's cousins in town when I thought he was estranged from his family?"

Lance Duvall heard the underlying strain in the cop's voice. "Joe is estranged from the family, Sgt. Lundy." He agreed, shrugging. "Of course, he does have some cousins and such who don't exactly agree with the family's choice of disowning him."

"What going on then?" Lundy demanded, cursing the icy streets because it was taking him far longer to get back to his friend's apartment than it normally would. "Who were those guys back at Chicken's and just how much of a coincidence that you happened to be there?"

"Certainly a suspicious guy aren't you?" Lance chuckled, figuring this Texan just would not hit it off with Zach. "I'll explain what I can after we get to Joe's."

Lundy's slammed the brakes in front of his partner's building and immediately got hit with the same gut wrenching coldness he had earlier tonight. "I never should have left him." He muttered.

Lance could have offered a thousand things to calm the Texan but right then was ignoring his own feelings.

Since Joe's building was a security one, it was a good thing Lundy had a spare key to get them through the downstairs doors. The fewer civilians involved the better.

Lundy reached the door first and noticed it was ajar. "Hell. If anything happened to either of them Kelly will never let me live it down." He swore, nudging the door open with his boot before going in slowly with his Colt drawn.

The Houston police officer caught the overturned end table first but before he could say anything to his current companion, he felt the cold muzzle press into his neck.

"Drop it fast, Tex." A hard voice snapped from behind him and Lundy swore again.

Lundy was figuring if he could whirl and disarm his attacker when Lance appeared in the door, looking more amused than alarmed.

"He's with me." He told the man holding the gun to Lundy's head, closing the apartment door behind him and pushing the gun away. "Zach, chill out. This is Joey's partner."

The gun lowered slowly and Lundy turned equally slowly to find himself looking at a man who had an uncanny resemblance to his partner.

"Another cousin?" he asked warily, eyes looking around the apartment.

"Zachary LaFiamma." Lance acknowledged, raising his eyes as a noise was heard from the bedroom upstairs. "That would be Aiden O'Neill upstairs, another cousin."

"How many of you are there?" Lundy demanded exasperated as a light haired man appeared on the steps.

"Plenty but here, just us." Aiden came down looking grim. "Nothing. They nailed Joey but he wasn't alone."

Lance coughed hesitantly, not sure how either of cousins were going to take this news. "Morgan was with him."

Lundy saw both the other men exchange looks, wondering just why that would mean anything to them. "My cousin was supposed to..."

"What the hell was she doing in Houston?" Aiden flared in a rare show of temper. "Robinson's people are in Hong Kong."

"Cousin?" Zach looked at Lundy. "She's your cousin? Oh damn, this puts things on another level."

The cop let the 3 men argue amongst themselves as he looked around his partner's apartment. It was clear that Joe must have been nailed when he got home and that meant that whoever had attacked him had been waiting. So, what did that mean for Morgan?

"No bodies so that means they took them both. Why is the question if all they wanted was Joe dead?" Lance spoke quietly, watching Lundy from the corner of his eye.

"Morgan's involvement will change this big time." Aiden agreed, frowning.

A sharp whistle cut in. "What the hell is going on?" Lundy had finally heard enough. "Somebody attacked me at Chickens and now both my cousin and my partner are missing. I want answers boys before I start to think you guys are more than just lucky at being here."

As the 3 cousins looked at each other, Zach nodded. "Alright Sgt. Lundy, you do deserve an explanation. But not here. Let's go meet with your superior and see what's up."

CHAPTER THREE

"It's public knowledge that Joey got his butt transferred down here because he had made some MAJOR enemies after busting the wrong group of guys. Uncle Mikey made some deals that kept Joe alive so long as he stayed outta Chi Town so the Feds put him in Houston." Zach was leaning against the wall in the briefing room in Houston's homicide division.

Lieutenant Joann Beaumont couldn't believe what was happening

One minute her night was going fine then all hell broke loose. "That's right." She agreed, looking between Lundy to these 3 young strangers. "So what is going on?"

"Somebody made a call that said Joe would die. Uncle Mikey is in Rome on a second honeymoon so we can't get in touch with him and he couldn't get back in time anyway." Aiden O'Neill sighed, sitting at the table and looking at the assembled cops. "Zach and I were hoping that Lance could keep Joe safe until we got here. Of course, seems things to have gone sour."

Lance Duvall muttered sourly. "I wasn't expecting' Joey not to be with Lundy or that Morgan would be in town and staying' with our cousin."

"WHO wants him dead?" Lundy demanded.

The Texas native had been silent up until then, listening to the talk but not hearing anything that he wanted.

"We figure Bonelli hired some local thugs but what doesn't make sense is not killing Joe and leaving him." Aiden looked up at Lundy. "2nd idea is that Morgan's involvement changed the plan. How much remains to be seen."

Beaumont didn't like that. "Whoever nailed Joe at the apartment could have left Morgan behind."

"Not if she seen them." Lundy's voice was grim, thinking things through as calmly as he could under the circumstances. "If whoever was waiting for LaFiamma didn't expect my cousin and she seen their faces, they couldn't leave her and that means they don't plan on letting her identify them either."

Zach accepted that but he also knew something else. "Also, Morgan has a lot of respect in the Families on the East Coast. Bonelli can't let it get out that he killed one of the most influential women in the world. The New York families would freak."

"Damn Lundy, what else does your cousin do?" Joe Bill McCandliss demanded from across the room.

Lundy wasn't sure of that himself but right then he had other things to worry about. "My biggest concern is finding Joe and Morgan. If we're dealing with out of town shooters…"

"They were alive when they left the apartment that means that Bonelli must have other plans." Lance declared, trying to think fast. "The big question is what?"

Joann caught Lundy's eyes. "We'll find them Levon." She promised gently.

"In time, Jo?" the Texan countered grimly, staring out the window.

Lance looked at his cousins. They could sympathize with his worry. "We will find them Sgt. Lundy. After all, where family is concerned we won't quit until we do."

For some reason, that worried Joann more than having some hotheaded mercenaries loose because she had an odd feeling these 3 men were a lot more than they let on to be.

"You think we should tell them?" Aiden asked after it was just he and his cousins alone in the hall while Lundy had some last words with his lieutenant.

Zach and Lance looked at each other. "No, they deal with Kelly's people. As far as they know we're just Joe's cousins. Anything else, we'll deal with as it comes but if Bonelli hurts either of them…Lance you know what to do."

"Oh yeah, Mon ami." Lance smiled, his gray eyes cold. "Mario hurts what is ours; I get to hurt what is his."

Levon Lundy exited the squad room and looked at his 3 current associates. Sure only one looked like his partner but there was something about these three men that gave him the same feelings that he got when dealing with the Queens Court Raiders for the first time.

"Alright, let's go. We have to find them." And the Texan hoped they still had the time.

CHAPTER FOUR

Dull pain and a deep throbbing in his head was what Joe LaFiamma began waking to.

As consciousness began returning, the Italian cop slowly remembered his last moments.

Joe recalled going into his apartment, looking for Morgan and seeing a small spot of blood on his floor right before things went black after something crashed with his skull.

"I hate ambushes." He muttered, wincing as his own voice made his head throb more but then another sound got through his hazy pain.

"Joe?"

He knew that voice. "Hey, babe." Joe forced his eyes open to look up into the deep blue eyes of his friend and he seen the fear and concern in them. "What's…?"

Joe had went to move from where he was laying but soon found he could only move one arm as the other was handcuffed to the metal bed frame.

The Chicago native had a bad feeling this situation was not good. "You alright?" he asked, looking up at his friend and looking for signs of injury, seeing some faint bruises on her face.

Morgan Harrison always had fair skin but now she seemed paler and her auburn hair, which she had pulled to one side, had some signs of dried blood in it. It was her eyes that worried LaFiamma. Normally bright blue eyes like his partner, now her eyes were dull.

"I'm o-kay." She answered after awhile, but looked away from his eyes. "Wasn't sure if you were though."

Joe forced a grin, despite feeling what she meant. He'd obviously been worked over after getting knocked out. "Hell babe, you know I'm tougher than that."

He looked around the room they were in, all steel and stone with only the metal bed he was cuffed to and a small sink.

"Nice accommodations though I think we deserve better." He wasn't sure how many more jokes he had in him. "Morgan, look at me."

Slowly, the girl's eyes moved to his. "Don't talk too much, Joe." She urged, gently using a piece of cloth to wipe at the biggest bruise on his face. "You probably have a concussion."

"No doubt but what happened?" Joe wanted to know. "Who was in my apartment?"

"Thugs from back East. I don't know how they got in because they were there before I was." Morgan slowly looked at the bump on his head and heard him hiss. "Sorry. I went in…and next thing I know is…someone grabbed me right after I closed the door and…" she trailed off for a couple seconds then tensed as a sound was heard from the door.

Joe forced himself up on his free elbow, trying to sit up but his head swam too much for that.

The big heavy metal door opened slowly and two mountains came in accompanied by a third man. It was the 3rd man that caused Joe's blood to freeze then boil.

"Vito." He breathed, recognizing the silk suit attired man and nearly snarling. "What the hell?"

Vito Bonelli smiled as he entered the room with two of his bodyguards. "I'm surprised to see you awake so soon Joey after the beating my friends gave you. Of course you always were stubborn."

LaFiamma glared at the son of the man who had caused his banishment to Houston. "You forget the rules Vito? Your father is crazy…."

"With your precious Uncle in Rome, he can't protect you, so I get to take you out and also another enemy of my family." Vito sneered as he looked between the two.

The man wasn't tall; in fact he was sort of short and stocky with curly black hair and olive skin. It was his cold eyes that made him cruel, that and his crooked smile.

Joe quickly looked at Morgan and frowned. "You are nuts, punk! Even your father wouldn't touch Morgan. She has friends who could destroy your whole family."

"Not if they don't know." Vito laughed, stepping further into the room. "Y'see, my father and grandfather are weak. They let you live after what you caused us. After I'm done, I'll get the respect I deserve and all our problems will be gone.

"Y'see Joey, my Father doesn't know about this. Before he finds out or your Uncle gets back from Italy, you and your whore will be dead and buried." Vito laughed, looking at his men then at his watch. "We'll be back later Joey and then we'll have a long talk about your not so long future."

Vito stopped at the door, looking back past one of his bodyguards. "Oh and Morgan? Don't think I've forgotten that little talk I promised you. I haven't."

As the door slammed shut and locked, Joe's eyes looked at Morgan. "What the hell is he talking about? Morgan?"

The girl shook her head but didn't look at him as Joe struggled to sit up. "Damn, damn, damn." He cursed soundly, using his free hand to turn her face to him. "Morgan, your cousin is going to kill me anyway, what happened at my place? Was Vito there?"

"No. He wasn't at first. The goons called him cause I think I surprised them." Slowly Morgan sighed, beginning to pace. "Joe, this isn't right."

The cop agreed totally with that. "Old man Bonelli made the agreement with Uncle Mikey. Vito must be acting on his own but if this gets out he'll be a dead weasel."

"Only if they find out." Morgan reminded him, hearing the cuffs jangle against the bed. "Joe, I tried to pick the cuff but they're new cops cuffs and can't be picked."

After a couple more minutes of yanking on the cuff, Joe agreed with that and finally gave up and leaned back against the wall in disgust. "Hell, I always hated him."

"Levon will know by now." Morgan's tone was hopeful and Joe wasn't going to take that away from her.

"Yeah kid. Lundy will figure this out before Vito gets done with his nightcap." He forced himself to sound cheerful but still caught her eyes and held out a hand. "C'mere."

Morgan sat on the edge of the bed and after a few minutes of silence. "Up to us to get out of this right?"

Joe bit his cheek, hesitant to lie to her but also knowing she needed to know the danger they were in. "I'm not sure Lundy can find us, hell I'm not even sure where we are. If I could get the cuff off we may stand a chance but…" he paused when she turned to him. "We'll be fine."

"You're a bloody lousy liar Joe." She smiled thinly as he reached for her. "Joe?"

LaFiamma lightly touched her face. "We'll be fine, baby. I promise."

Accepting that for the lie it was, Morgan didn't reply. She just slid back and closer as he held her to him with his free arm.

'We'll be fine' Joe repeated to himself more to make himself believe it than anything else as he tightened his arm protectively around his friend. 'Lundy, where are you?'

CHAPTER FIVE

"Lundy, where the hell are we?" Zachary LaFiamma demanded sourly, looking around the night sky of Houston.

Levon Lundy looked in the rear view mirror of his Jimmy. "We need to find some clue so we need to find someone who knows the comings and goings of Houston." He was clipped with his partner's cousins. "Chicken is the best we have for that. He has snitches."

"Still don't make sense why Bonelli would risk the wrath of the family, either ours or Don Luigi out of New York." Aiden O'Neill was muttering from the front seat. "Maybe we should ask him."

"I doubt if asking the enemy will work if he has this much hate for Joe." Lundy snorted, pulling into Chicken's lot and was glad it was empty.

Chicken opened the door for his friend and groaned when he seen the same young man with Lundy as earlier in the evening along with two other men, one of which looked a lot like their missing friend.

"Levon, when you called I started calling around and may have hit on something." He motioned them inside. "Harley here has some information you may want."

Inside at the bar was a skinny older black man with thin gray hair and broken glasses. "Hey there Sgt. Lundy!" Harley was an old drifter who come to Houston in the 50's and never left.

He was a well known information source for the cops' cause he had a way of getting into places no one else could.

"Chicken says you need some help." Harley eyed the strangers with the young Texan.

Lundy nodded and took a seat across from the drifter. "Harley, someone tonight kidnapped LaFiamma and my cousin. We need to find them before it's too late. You know of anyone new in town or where they may be?"

Harley thought long and hard before replying. "Actually, I was out on the edge of town a few days ago when a small plane landed and a bunch of suits got off."

"Small plane?" Lundy repeated with a frown. "There isn't a landing strip out there but a lot of empty warehouses and plenty of land to land a small plane. How many men?"

"Lots, around 10 or so." Harley nodded. "All in fancy suits and plenty of guns too. Seems to take orders from this fancy little short guy, at least he seemed to be in control. Got out of the plane and started to give orders."

Lance Duvall had been quiet, thinking. "What he look like?" he asked.

"Shorter than me, with curly black hair and a real ugly smile." Harley nodded. "Yep, he had this real cold smile with crooked teeth but had a diamond as big as a rock on his finger."

All 3 cousins exchanged looks at that. "Ugly looking little runt with curly black hair and a HUGE ring?" Lance asked hearing Zach begin growling and Aiden had simply shook his head.

"Yea, should have known." The Italian/Irish man nodded.

"What?" Lundy demanded. "You know this guy?"

Zach was stilling growling and his green eyes were taking on a dark look that Lance and Aiden both knew they had to cool before the Texans seen a part of their cousin very few did.

"Vito Bonelli is the younger son of the family." Lance explained, leaning forward to look at Harley. "Do you know if these men are still at the warehouse?"

Harley shook his head. "Nope, left this evening. Loaded everything up and took off. I got the hunch they had something REAL important with them by the way they were acting. Laughing and happy like."

DAMN!" Lundy slammed a fist against a chair and sent it sprawling. "They could be anywhere!"

"No, not anywhere." Lance murmured. "Zach, stop growling. This time you can gut the weasel but right now we don't have time if Joey and Morgan are still alive they won't be much longer."

Chicken was watching his friend but the tone made him tone. "You have an idea where this guy went?"

"Only one place he would go. Home." Lance replied calmly. "To the Big Easy."

"New Orleans?" Lundy blinked. "Why there? I thought Joe's problems came out of Chicago."

"They did but after all that went down, old man Bonelli moved most of his operations to Louisiana. Now, we go to 'Nawlins and finish this." Lance explained, finally grabbing a hold of Lundy's arm. "Levon! If you want to help Morgan and Joey then you have to trust us."

Lundy laughed bitterly. "Trust Joe's family? Most of them want him dead. Why should I risk either my partner or my cousin on 3 guys who could be working with…ugh!"

"I knew that would happen. Zach." Aiden sighed as he and Lance moved to separate the two after the cousin had slammed Lundy in the jaw.

"You don't have to trust us Lundy! Hell, if you don't want to find them, you don't even have to work with us but if you do then you'll stop this garbage and agree to settle this after we get Joe and Morgan back from that sick piece of road slime." Zach snapped.

The Texan looked back at the former Army Ranger silently. "We will never get authority in time to work in New Orleans." He finally replied.

"Don't need it." Aiden smiled, adding. "I'll handle the locals while we're in the air. Lance can fly us to New Orleans and with a lot of luck have this settle ASAP."

Lundy wasn't sure why all that sounded a little too easy but finally nodded. "Alright, we'll do this your way but…" he grabbed Zach's collar. "Make no mistake, if you screw me and cost them their lives I'll make you pay."

"I'm amazed you and Joey haven't killed each other yet." Zach laughed, not at all threatened. In fact he seemed amused.

"Yeah well LaFiamma's and I have had our moments and I've felt like it since he started dating Morgan but…" Lundy stopped when he seen the odd look in the other man's green eyes.

Both Aiden and Lance had also stopped to watch their cousin but he seemed to shake it off and look to the door. "Lets go, we have some miles to make up."

"Hell, Michael should have warned us about that." Aiden muttered darkly.

"Later." Lance returned, figuring if he could keep Zach and Lundy from killing each other than the rest of this op should be simple. "I hope."

CHAPTER SIX

"Mind telling me what you're doing?" Joseph LaFiamma asked through a pained yawn.

Not being able to move much due to his cuffed hand, he was very stiff and his head still pounded off and on so that it was when he was able to focus that he noticed that Morgan was fiddling with the sink pipes.

"Need something." She replied, concentrating on getting the longest piece of metal piping off. "One of those huge goons must have the key to your cuffs."

"Logical but what's the pipe for?" Joe asked then frowned. "Morgan, no. I don't care what skill you have, you're hurt and those guys outweigh you by at least 200 pounds."

Morgan finally got the pipe free and she looked at it. "Better idea, mate?" she asked then nodded. "Only choice. Besides, getting slammed through a wall by them is better than…" she stopped and went back to the pipe.

"You've been awake more than me. Something else happened and you aren't telling me. What?" Joe demanded, watching the girl closely.

Having got to know her for the past several months, he could tell by her actions when certain things were wrong.

"Did they?" he asked more softly, twisting the cuff again and wishing it was Vito's face.

"No, not yet." Came the quiet answer when a sound came from the door. "Showtime."

Joe muttered under his breath. "Morgan!" he hissed as the door opened and one of Vito's mountain men came in.

"Mr. Bonelli says it's time to talk, cop." A huge man in a dark suit stepped into the cell-like room and grunted as the pipe crashed on his skull and he went down on one knee.

"I hate hard headed bullies." Morgan muttered, swinging the pipe again and finally the thug went down. "Hell, he broke my pipe."

LaFiamma released the breath he'd been holding as the girl went to work searching the key to his handcuffs. "Assuming we get outta here then what? We have no weapons and neither of us is in any shape to fight Vito's army out there."

"All we need to do get out of the building real sneaky like. Once we're clear and can get to a phone we'll call the cops." Morgan muttered sourly as she searched quickly for the key. "Damn, he has to have it."

"Morgan, get out." Joe urged suddenly, cutting off her arguments

"Even if you find the key, I'll never be able to move that fast. Get out and call..."

Morgan's fingers touched the key. "Got it." She exclaimed, standing to step over the prone guard when the door unexpectedly opened and an arm grabbed her around the neck. "No…?"

"Going somewhere?" Vito laughed as he tightened his hold on the struggling girl. "That would be so rude. Then Joey wouldn't be able to see what I plan for you."

Joe tensed and again tried to break the cuff holding him as Morgan fought in Vito's grasp as the hood took something out of his pocket.   
"Leave her alone, Vito! It's me you hate!" he snapped, seeing the slight light right before Morgan screamed. "NO! Damn it! Vito!"

Morgan collapsed in violent convulsions as Vito Bonelli lowered the 5000 volt taser he had shocked her with.

"Yeah, I do hate you Joey but you've always been easy to read. You care for this slut and I'll enjoy hurting you by making you watch what I do to her." Vito laughed as two more of his men came in. "Later. Right now since our lovely Federal agent is so shocked I think you and I will have a talk. Take him and put her somewhere….more special."

No." Joe knew fighting was useless even before he seen the fist coming toward his head. Morgan's scream was the last thing he heard as darkness came again.

CHAPTER SEVEN

"This is your big plan? Sit in a restaurant and wait?" Levon Lundy was livid. "Joe and Morgan could be dead by the…"

Lundy had been edgy all through the flight from Houston to New Orleans Louisiana. Now as he paced a closed café in the heart of New Orleans French Quarter his temper was past the point of control.

"New Orleans works differently than Houston, Lundy." Aiden remarked, watching out a window. "Besides, we're waiting on someone VERY important."

Before the Texan could reply, the side door open and 3 hard looking men entered with an older man dressed in night clothes with a blindfold on.

"Had to get him outta bed." One of the men shrugged, speaking in a heavy local accent before they sat the man down and left.

Lance Duvall reached over to remove the blindfold. "Bonjour Monsieur Bonelli. I trust the boys won't too harsh with you?"

Mario Bonelli opened his eyes and frowned. "What's the meaning of this?" he demanded indignantly, looking around and obviously recognizing the 3 men. "Do you have any idea what I could…?"

A 9mm Beretta aimed at his skull silenced him as Lance leaned forward in his chair, obviously the one in control of this conversation.

Lundy was amazed at the change in these 3. They now looked like professionals. Cool and in charge and that bothered him.

"You will do nothing old man." Lance corrected him, motioning to his cousins. "In fact, if I was so inclined to allow him, Zachary here could blow your head off and the family would say nothing."

"Actually, Bonelli if you don't tell us what we want to know Zach will kill you because it is you who broke the peace." Aiden spoke clearly, staying close to Lundy in case the old man said anything that angered the Texas cop.

Mario Bonelli stared at them. "What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to either the LaFiamma or Duvall families."

"What about sending your kid after my partner in Houston?" Lundy threw at him angrily. "Ain't that something?"

The head of the Bonelli family looked at the blond Texan then blinked. "Your partner….you mean Joseph? That is who you're talking about? Joey LaFiamma?"

"Yeah." Lundy gritted as Aiden shook his head and Zach swung over a chair near the old man, still holding the Beretta.

"You screwed up Mario. Thinking you could send Vito after Joey while Uncle Mikey was in Rome. Wrong and thinking you could nail Morgan along with him was even dumber."

Mario was staring blankly at them now then he frowned. "Wait a minute. I never sent Vito after anyone. Neither Joey and especially not that girl. I have enough trouble without involving her company, those mercs or the Executioner."

Aiden was frowning now and Lance seemed to consider something as he leaned back. "Mario if you're lying I'll cut out your tongue." He warned.

The old man sat forward quickly and the Beretta cocked. "No! Lance, listen to me! Me and your Uncle Mikey had a deal. Sure, a lot of people didn't like it but I wouldn't send anyone after Joey."

"What if he'd telling the truth?" Aiden asked curiously. "Maybe Vito's acting on his own?"

"My son couldn't do anything on his own." Mario laughed deeply then seen the looks on the men surrounding him and he frowned. "You think Vito..."

"We have a witness who ID'd your kid in Houston." Lundy replied coldly, putting both hands on the table and glared at the Mafia head. "Either you sent him or…"

Mario was scared now. "No! I did not send that boy after anyone. I wouldn't."

"Then if he was acting on his own, to prove a point to, where the hell would the little weasel is now?" Zach demanded harshly. "No games Mario cause Morgan and Joey are running out of time."

Thinking rapidly, Mario Bonelli looked up. "We have a warehouse sort of out of town, close to the river. It's been closed for awhile because I don't use it anymore. Vito always like to use it…"

"I know what he used it for." Lance gritted, suddenly very cold. "Or do you forget my father?"

Both Aiden and Zach swore but Lance waved them off. "I'm fine, I'm fine but if my cousin and my friend aren't I promise old man you'll be dead by night fall."

Lundy wasn't sure about any of this. "Now what? He alerts the kid and he bolts again?"

"No." the woman's voice startled the cop and actually made Mario Bonelli pale. "Mr. Bonelli and I will have breakfast and some words while you boys deal with this matter."

Lundy had turned and was surprised to see a lovely woman in her late forties or mid-50's enter walk through the doors.

She had long black hair and green eyes that reminded him of his partner and her face had an ageless beauty and a deep olive tone to it.

As if sensing his look, she met his eyes and smiled just as Lance stood up and kissed her cheek. "Sgt. Levon Lundy, Mrs. Miranda laFiamma Duvall. Joe's aunt, my mother and the head of Duvall family since my father's death."

"Joe and I will have a long talk about all this." Lundy decided but didn't have a chance to say more as Aiden tossed him a bag. "Trust him?"

"No but givin' that if he lies he's dead, I think we can trust him." Zach replied, reaching for his jacket while Lance made a call. "Get us some backup and have those boys see if Robinson's in country yet."

"You guys have mentioned my cousin's boys a lot. You know them?" Lundy asked and again seen the cousin's look at each other.

Aiden shrugged lightly. "A little you could say." He hedged. "We'll talk about it after we shut Vito down."

"Should we call the local cops?" Lundy asked, not sure how the locals would take this.

Zach shook his head. "No time and no need." He replied. "Besides, our friends can deal with Vito's thugs."

Lundy had a strong feeling he and his partner were going to have a LONG talk about certain things after this was over.

"We going?" he demanded, hoping they still had time.

"Yeah Tex, we're going." Lance replied, tossing the phone down and reaching for a duffel bag he had and looked at his cousins. "Time to rock their world."

The Texas cop wasn't sure just what his partner's cousins could do or what sort of friends they had but he now seen a look in them like he had only seen in Kelly Robinson's Queens Court Raiders right before battle. "Damn, what are these guys?"

"No guards?" Lundy shook his head as he looked through binoculars at their targeted destinations. "Seems too easy."

Zach agreed. "The guards are there, we just have to draw them out."

The Bonelli warehouse was sturdy cement and block building built in the 1960's and built to last. It had a connected dock for boats to load and unload large transport doors for big trucks and at least 3 stories.

"Where are your cousins?" Lundy asked, noticing that Lance and Aiden were absent.

"Aiden is security looking and Lance is checking the perimeter." Zach leaned back against a large oak tree and checked the magazine in his Beretta before reaching for next to him for the 9mm UZI sub-gun. "They are more than they appear."

Lundy couldn't argue with that. "I'm thinking all of you are. Morgan mentioned once Joe's cousin Zach did some work for her off and on. That you?"

"That is the easiest way to explain it." Zach smiled, seeing the look in Lundy's eyes. "They'll be fine Levon. They're both tough."

"You sound like you know a lot about my cousin." Lundy frowned.

Zach laughed. "I should. We were partners for 6 years. Aiden?"

As Lundy started at this news, he nearly jumped as Aiden O'Neill stepped from the shadows without a sound and looked very at home in his dark combat suit, his blond hair darkened.

"Security is centered around back with silent alarms and infrared along the building." He announced quietly, marking on a map that Mario had given them. "Here, here and here are sentries that will have to go before we move in."

Lance Duvall tapped the map as he appeared with a few other black suited men. "Vito is smart. Has a boat parked in the dock for his getaway. Sully took care of it for now and when the time comes, it will make a big bang."

"You give the signal and the boys are ready Zach." A man with Lance replied, running his hand through red hair before pulling his cap back on. "Though they want to know what the limit on this is? Noise, live prisoners, etc?"

Zach frowned a second. "No noise until we go in if it can be helped then anything goes Fred. I want this done quick and by the numbers. No stunts or tricks. Morgan and my cousin are first priority. Once we know they're safe then all of this is righteous. As for prisoners, well I would like Vito alive for a short while but anyone else is open."

"Who the hell are you guys or what are you?" Lundy demanded, suddenly very aware that his partner's cousins were not normal in any way.

"Joey's cousins, Lundy." Lance smiled, tying his long hair behind him and slipping his 2 gold hoops out of his ear and into a pocket. "Jacy is ready with cover fire. We going in or what?"

"Matt, take the sentries." Zach ordered through his microphone, looking at Lundy. "Coming Tex?"

Lundy swore under his breath but followed the men closely and again offered a silent prayer for his friend and cousin to be safe.

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Damn, damn, damn." Joseph Lafiamma kept swearing to himself after the guards had dumped him back in the cell and slammed the door.

This was a different room than before. It was smaller with no furniture, only a ragged old mattress on the floor. A window was several feet from the floor but in was encased in cement and covered with bars.

"Last moments of your life Joey." Vito Bonelli spoke from behind him. "Enjoy them."

As the guard shoved him in and slammed the door, Joe swore that before he died he'd slam Vito's face into something.

Joe felt like he'd done60 rounds with the champ which maybe he had given the amount of beatings he took.

A soft sound drew his attention and his anger, ever since Vito had used the taser on her before they had dragged him out, Joe hadn't seen Morgan. Now he did.

"Morgan?" Joe took advantage of having both his hands free as he knelt next to the mattress where the girl was curled up, her body still shaking badly. "C'mon, kid. Talk to me."

Slowly, gently Joe eased her toward him and felt his anger double. His friend's face was bruised badly and there was no way he could tell how much damage the taser had done.

"Joe?" her voice was soft as he looked down to see her eyes were open and clear which made him glad the shock hadn't set in fully yet.

"Sshh." Joe gently let his fingers trace her face, looking for broken bones but felt none until he let his hand go down her shoulder and seen her pale. "Where did it hurt?"

Morgan didn't answer but kept looking at his face, as if trying to center her thoughts on him instead of the pain. "Shoulder mostly." She finally murmured. "It cracked."

"When?" Joe demanded, stilling feeling for injuries and wasn't surprised when she nearly doubled up as he lightly touched her stomach and rib section. "O-kay, lay still babe. You'll be fine soon."

He saw her look and nodded. "Right. We aren't in Houston anymore I'm pretty sure of that so we can rule out Lundy coming to the rescue."

"Bad day, huh?" she nearly cried out but bit her lip, determined not to give these SOBS that satisfaction. "Hurts, Joe."

LaFiamma knew that and he hated that he couldn't help her. "I know it does baby. Lay still and try to sleep." He gently brushed his fingers through her hair and slowly eased his aching body down on the mattress next to her, figuring if he couldn't ease her pain he could at least keep her warm and partly safe.

He wasn't sure how long it would be until Vito came back to finish the job or how long he had to come up with a plan so Joe laid still letting the pain ease and trying to soothe his friend as she slept uneasily against his side when a sound from the window made him look up but saw nothing.

"Laying down on the job again Joey?"

Joe's tired eyes shot back to window, knowing he couldn't have heard the voice he did until Aiden's face peered in the barred window down at him. "Aiden?" he blinked uncertain up at his cousin.

"Get her against the wall then roll that mattress up to cover yourselves." Aiden instructed him before speaking to someone next to him. "Make a hole Denny."

Joe wasn't sure he wasn't hallucinating but did gently ease Morgan against the cold stone wall then moved to buffer her as he pulled the mattress up over them as he was told.

"Joe?" he heard the panic in her voice at being so close and gently whispered that it was fine just as he heard a low pop and they were covered with cement shards and glass as the window blew inward with hardly a sound.

"Lay still Morgan. It's fine." Joe promised as a hand pulled the mattress away and knelt down to touch his shoulder. "Who..?!"

Aiden O'Neill silently swore in every language he knew as he looked at his cousin and friend. "Hell Joe, you don't look too bad."

"Ask me how I feel not how I look." Joe returned, and then rolled over to stare up at the young man. "Damn, Aiden is it you?"

"Who else would come to your rescue, cousin?" Aiden grinned as two men dropped through the hole in the wall. "Friends, Joe." He saw his cousin tense. Denny and Kyle are with me and Kyle is a doctor."

Morgan had been listening and opened her eyes to look at the blond haired Irishman. "Must be in hell if you show up."

Joe looked quickly at her as she spoke but Aiden laughed. "Be nice lass. It's hard keeping Zach and Lundy from killing each other. I think it's testing Lance's patience too."

"Levon?" Morgan whispered at her cousin's name as Joe frowned, his hand going in front of her when the strange gangly looking man knelt next to them.

"Joe, damn it. Kyle's a medic and you both need one. Now stay here while I…"

Joe shook his head firmly. "Not a chance in hell, kid. I want Vito." He declared, eyeing Morgan with concern as she began shaking again. "He used a taser on her and I don't know what else they did while I was…"

"I want Levon, Joe." She whispered as Kyle Meriwether looked up.

"They both need a hospital but she won't let me touch her right now. Get them out and then we'll see."

Aiden swore sourly, giving his cousin a look. "Let's go then. Can she make it?"

Joe doubted it but he had no intention of leaving the girl with men she may know but he didn't.

"C'mon babe. Let's go find Lundy." He urged with more cheer than he felt as his body nearly screamed in agony.

As his cousin helped Morgan, Aiden keyed his radio. "Zach, I got 'em both. Let's light this place."

"I copy and we'll meet outside." Zachary LaFiamma's voice replied through the earphone.

"Ah, problem. Joe won't leave like that without taking Vito out first and besides neither of them are in any shape to go out the way I came in." Aiden readied himself for the yelling he got.

Zach threw some mild oaths then nodded. "Fine, go slowly and we'll meet in the main floor. You encounter trouble, yell."

"Fine, let's go." Aiden seen the pain in Joe. "I can take her."

His cousin shot him a look as he gently held Morgan against him. "I have her. I just want to get her outta here."

"That's the plan cousin." Aiden smiled just as the building shook to announce the presence of the rest of their band. "Lance used too much C-4 again."

Vito Bonelli was lounging in a chair as he thought how to finish this day off. He knew LaFiamma would die but couldn't decide how or when.

He was about to order his guards to go get the prisoners when the warehouse was struck by a blast that caught them off guard.

"What the hell was that?!" he demanded just as Lou Ginincarlo, his main bodyguard, ran in losing blood from the hip.

"Vito, a whole bunch of guys just nailed us!" he yelled, "I don't know if they're cops or what. Pros to be sure because they came out of nowhere!"

Vito swore under his breath, not believing this was happening. "How could this have happened? This plan was foolproof and no one knew we were here!

"Fine, get LaFiamma and the girl!" he ordered. "They'll still die and we'll get out by boat."

"No good, we lost contact with the men on that floor a couple seconds ago." Lou reported as another blast hit. "Vito, it's over."

Vito whirled and struck the man with a backhand. "NO! It is not over! I will not be like my father and back down because of some danger!"

He pulled out his gun. "I will kill LaFiamma if it's the last thing I do!"

"Damn Lance, how much C-4 you use?" Zach demanded after he could hear again.

Lance Duvall shot him a look. "I'm not good with plastic explosives. Aiden does that. Next time do it yourself."

"Did he say how they were?" Lundy asked Zach, knowing his cousin had found Joe and Morgan.

"Hurt but he couldn't say much else." Zach knew the cop's feelings well. "Let's get in there and finish this."

The men with them had easily taken advantage of the surprise the louder than usual blast had caused and were handling Vito's men with ease and joy.

"Look out!" Lance pulled Lundy back as he stepped inside as shots fired. "Plan B?"

Zach rolled his eyes. "You like plan B too much but yeah, just cool it down some." He urged, keying his microphone. "Aiden, we have gunners in the main floor. Lance has Plan B."

"Bloody hell, he'll take the whole place down." Aiden complained.

Lundy wasn't sure what was going on but looked around for the New Orleans native as he seemed to disappear then he caught site of him nearing a side door.

The thing anyone knew, the door opened and with one quick flash grenade and a yell, Lance Duvall was on a roll.

Lou whirled at the grenade blasted the room with lights and Vito seemed to vanish then all hell broke loose as his best men were soon wiped out by a lone man wielding flash and sound grenades and thin daggers coated in poison.

"Uh-huh." Zach aimed the Beretta at him slowly. "Drop it Lou before you become just another victim."

Lou knew now who had attacked them and he laughed, dropping his weapon. "Should have known it be you guys. Vito hasn't a clue."

"Where is the weasel?" Zach demanded as Lundy looked around the carnage.

"Went after your cousin and the girl. Said he'd finish this or die trying." Lou replied as Lance's dagger pressed against his throat.

"Better hope he dies now, Mon ami." Lance whispered but only a sharp look from Zach kept him from cutting the man's throat. "I hate cops."

Lundy looked around then eyed the man. "Where is my partner?" he demanded roughly.

"Hey, anyone missing a hardheaded cop?" Aiden called from above them. "Got one here."

A hand reached out to slap him in the head. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Cause if you don't my big sister can beat you up Joey." Aiden returned smugly, going down the steps warily as if still looking for enemies.

Lundy's breath went out as he heard his partner then seen him. "Oh hell, LaFiamma."

Both Zach and Lance looked also and neither liked what they seen.

Since leaving the cell Joe looked paler cause he was fighting both his pain and to keep Morgan close and on her feet.

As he came down the steps slowly he looked down and nearly froze, quickly covering his reaction by coughing. "Nice timing boys. As usual."

Lundy heard the pain in his friend's voice and seen Morgan and felt his anger come again when something made him look to one side.

"Joe! Down!" he yelled, bringing his Colt around just as a side door burst open and Vito Bonelli lunged out with a full auto UZI.

"Shit!" Zach swore as Aiden whirled and shoved his cousin down while the other men tried to get a bead on the wildly firing Vito.

Joe heard the yelling and seen the muzzle as it fired as Aiden pushed him down and he heard Morgan cry out in pain as he shielded her,

"I'll kill you Joey!" Vito screamed, firing the UZI blindly.

Lundy fired the Colt just as Zach swung his Beretta and Lance went into a roll that brought him close enough to the deranged young killer that when he pulled the dagger on his belt he was able to shove it into his opponent's mid-section and pushed upwards.

Vito screamed as the dagger punctured his organs and he tried to swing the Uzi to bear on Lance but Aiden was finally able to fire his own weapon from stairs and Zach and Lundy both fired.

It was several still seconds that nothing moved until finally Vito Bonelli finally fell to the ground, never dropping the Uzi until Lance kicked it out his death grasp.

"Yep, I hate him." He muttered, getting to his feet and quickly taking the steps two at a time until he met Aiden. "Everyone alright?"

Aiden was muttering in Gaelic but finally nodded as Joe sat up with a grunt and looked at Morgan who seemed more in shock but otherwise fine.

"Is it over?" she asked quietly.

Both cousins looked at each other. "Yeah, it's over." Lance assured her. "Now, let's go meet Lundy before he and Zach remember they hate each other."

"Typical." Joe muttered, allowing Lance to help him stand but still keeping his hand on Morgan. "We go through hell and you guys bicker."

"Hey, if you think dealing with your partner isn't hell, think again." Lance snorted, looking over his shoulder at Lundy then back at his cousin. "He's a good man, Joey."

LaFiamma only nodded as he looked at his partner as he neared the steps and he gently leaned closer to Morgan. "Hey babe, look who's here."

Morgan's eyes had glassed over but she still had a faint awareness and looked where Joe was pointing. "Levon." She whispered, then as she neared the bottom step and Lance moved to give her access to go past him she blinked. "Levon."

Lundy didn't say anything. Instead he held out his arms and took the girl into them, feeling her shaking badly and ignoring how much his own hands were shaking as he held her.

"It's o-kay now sugar." He whispered against her hair, looking up at his partner and seeing the pain and concern. "Hey partner."

Joe met the blue eyes and nodded, lightly touching Morgan's hair as he looked around him. "Lundy, meet my cousins?"

Zach rolled his eyes and kept from replying to that as he neared. "Rio says that the cops are coming. We need to get going."

Lundy didn't ask why. He just lifted his cousin up into his arms fully while Lance and Aiden could easily out argue Joe about helping him. Right then, all he wanted was to get Joe and Morgan away from this damn place.

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Old man Bonelli sends his apologies for the 100th time." Lance Duvall entered the well decorated living room of Morgan's New Orleans house on Bourdon Street. "Of course, I hear that Don Luigi will be sending something else to old Man Bonelli."

It had been 72 hrs since the warehouse raid and things were beginning to settle down.

Using Harrison Enterprises government clearances and medics had kept either Joe or Morgan from being admitted despite their injuries.

LaFiamma had suffered some cracked ribs and a lot of bruises and sprains while Morgan's injuries were mostly bruises and some internal bruising from the taser. Her right shoulder had been dislocated and was in a sling.

"I called Joann and told her we'd be home soon." Lundy stated as he sat down wearily. "I guess Kelly's boys will be there by then."

"Sure, what I need. Queens Court Raiders." Joe groaned from the couch. "They're always late."

Morgan was curled on a chaise lounge, half asleep but still defended her mercs. "Quit picking on Kelly, Joe."

"Babe, picking on Super Merc is what I do best." Joe returned, looking as Zach and Aiden entered. "I guess I owe you guys."

Zach snorted, his green eyes watching Morgan in a way Lundy found interesting. "We're family stupid. You were in trouble, we helped. Besides, there were other considerations."

Joe raised his eyes but Lance coughed loudly as to cut in. "Yeah, like being bored."

"I thought being big time PI's would keep you from getting bored." Morgan spoke slowly.

It was the first time she had spoken openly to the 3 men since waking up fully.

"Private Investigating is fun but hell, not much action." Zach shrugged, his eyes sharpening as Joe moved from the couch to sit on the bottom of the chaise. "I see more action breaking up fights in my bar than we do watching cheating husbands."

"Retired life is supposed to be boring." The girl returned, sensing his look and meeting it. "Going home now?"

"Are you?" Zach countered a meaning clear in the tone he used.

Joe caught it cause he looked at his cousin and seen his eyes and also the way Aiden and Lance had tensed. Lundy, too, must have sensed something was going on.

"Kelly will be in Houston so I guess I'll go back with Levon and Joe." Morgan replied, looking down as Joe's fingers brushed her hand.

"I was visiting anyway and stop giving me that look."

Lance knew things were about to go bad as he nudged Zach. "I think we should be heading back to Chi Town, don't you?"

"You got a problem?" Joe wanted to know, reading his cousin and recognizing the attitude. "What other consideration was there that you got involved?"

"We look after our own." Zach shrugged his green eyes firm. "No matter what else or who else."

Joe had seen the look passing between them and frowned. "There something Lundy and I should know?"

"No Joe." Morgan was quiet and she stood up slowly, legs still shaky from that taser. "I got tired of the lies Zach. We never knew half the time who we were fighting for or even for what. It never had anything to do with you, us or the group. I was just tired.

"The 'Raiders and I do still work for the government off and on but on my terms and usually when we do Justice Work it's for Justice or the U.N. Black bag ops got too hard to handle since you never knew when you were going to get screwed by your own people. I thought you understood that."

Zachary LaFiamma sighed, meeting her eyes and ignoring the looks his cousins were giving him. "I did understand, hon and I still do but what I don't understand is after that stunt in England when you were nailed, why the hell didn't you call us?"

"I didn't know what I was doing after London and I sure as hell didn't want you involved." Morgan argued, waving Lundy off when she stumbled slightly finally turning back to them. "I made a choice that broke my heart. A choice that I couldn't regret or take back. I still don't want to take it back. What I want is for you and the others to honor my choice and respect my wishes."

"Hell, if we didn't do that we would have dragged you back after Tony sprung it on us that you had left." Lance muttered, looking at Joe. "You have questions."

Joe rolled his eyes but Morgan cut him off. "Leave them outta this and if this sudden macho trip has anything to do with Joe I'll shoot your damn head off now Zach.

"We both agreed long ago when I was 16 that…"

Zach finally raised a finger, lightly putting it to her lips. "Enough. I acted like a jerk and I'll admit that. All this stuff rocked me but then learning you had got involved hurt more. Your choice is still your own and I…we will respect that but…"

The older of Joe's cousins looked at him firmly then at Morgan. "If you ever change your mind or need help, well you know where we'll be. The boys in Virginia never change the phone number."

Zach's eyes again met hers and he grinned at her then at Joe. "Uncle Mikey will probably be calling you so better hold the phone away cause he will be yelling. Or and Joe?"

Zach had paused at the door as he, Lance and Aiden were leaving. "You hurt her or break her heart, cousin or not, I'll kill you."

"Let's go!" Lance snarled, dragging his cousin out while swearing in Italian.

"What the hell was that about?" Joe wanted to know as Lundy could only shrug and Morgan curled back up on the chaise with a yawn. "Morgan? There something between you and my cousins? Zach particularly?"

The girl yawned again and reached for her cousin's hand as she normally did when sick or hurt. "No, not really Joe. They just used to be my partners."

Both cops stared at each other then at the sleeping girl. "Her partners?" Joe repeated dumbly.

"Yeah LaFiamma, just what the hell do your cousins do anyway?" Lundy asked, figuring his partner owed him some explanations and then they were going to have to ambush her mercs in Houston to get the rest of the story.

EPILOUGE

"Well I'm sure Kelly will be thrilled when he finds out you blew his secrecy.' Aiden muttered, twirling a bottle cap on the bar a few days later.

Zach shrugged. "Joe and his pal would have to learn sooner or later if what Tony's hearing is any indication. We'll be in Houston a lot probably and it won't do Joe any good if he doesn't know why we know Morgan or vice versa."

"Sure but what worries us is if you can handle her loving our cousin?" Lance countered, his eyes eyeing a man just entering the bar. "No secret you and our girl were pretty close once upon a time and now she seems to care a lot for Joey. You cool with it?"

"He makes her happy, yeah. Hell, I never broke Todd's neck for dating her until he broke her heart." Zach grinned at the groan he got then looked up. "What's up?"

Anthony Baxter had been giving assignments for over 3o years of his Federal work but it always amazed him when dealing with these 3. "Got a case if you aren't too tired from that last job you pulled in New Orleans."

The 3 cousins exchanged looks then stared at their controller. "What job?" al 3 deadpanned.

THE END


End file.
